


Part of Something Bigger

by JHTSG



Series: Drips [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Melting, Merging, Porn With Plot, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHTSG/pseuds/JHTSG
Summary: Tod wasn't expecting to leave so quickly, but Miles seems to have other plans for this kind stranger.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Drips [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006038
Kudos: 1





	Part of Something Bigger

_The Boiling Point Bar  
Specialty Hot Shots since 2017_

Miles reads the sign outside the establishment he’s about to enter, eager to experience the heat. It was just a thought on Monday, but by Friday it had solidified into a concrete plan.

However, what he was not expecting was to be met by someone at the door. A slime a lot larger than him was also arriving. Unlike Miles’s light shirt, he seemed to be wearing a black hoodie, and was green rather than his bright yellow. He opened the door for him with a deep “Hello”, and with a quiet “Thanks”, Miles passed by.

The other slime followed him to the stools. As Miles sat down, so did he.

“Sorry if this is rude, but I’m impressed to see a slime like yourself here tonight. I couldn’t help but let you in.” the other says.

“I know I may not be the largest, but I’ll be ok.” Miles replies, looking at his follower. He notices his politely concerned face. “Thanks for the warning… I guess.” He says less harshly, deciding he doesn’t need to be so passive aggressive with this stranger.

“Nah, it’s not so much of a warning. I’m sure you’ll be cautious. Besides, I’m sure Jim won’t let ya melt away.”

“Who?” Miles asks before he’s interrupted.

“Hey Tod. Was wondering when you were gonna show up.” The bartender says as he walks over. “Who’s this?” He asks looking at Miles.

“Oh, we just met. Anyways, could you get me two shots? Not too hot. I want to ease into it tonight.” Tod says.

“On it.” The bartender says and moves away.

“That’s Jim. He’s the bartender around here on these nights. Hope you don’t mind I got you something.” Tod says, turning to face Miles.

“Um, thanks… Tod?” Miles asks,

“Oh sorry.” He says with a small chuckle. “Yeah, I’m Tod. And you?”

“I’m Miles.” He replies, smiling as he appreciates Tod’s kindness.

Jim brings back two shots of somewhat hot water. “Here you go.”

The two take their glasses, look at each other, and take them in sync. As Miles puts down the glass, he shudders. The feeling of the warmth entering his mass is a small rush.

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Tod pipes in.

“Yeah… Weirdly… good.” Miles says, letting out a quick breath.

“Another?” Tod asks after a moment.

“A little hotter. Maybe… I mean is there just water or…” Miles says, perhaps a little more excitedly than he’s wanted.

“There’s a few things you can add. In fact…” Tod says flagging Jim down. “Could you get us two with mint?”

After another slightly hotter shot, Miles shudders again.

“Mmm… Tastes pretty good!” Miles remarks, pausing for a moment to enjoy the last hints of the taste, before flagging Jim himself and asking for another hotter shot. Tod joins in, even though he hesitates to go so quickly.

Over the course of the next minutes, the two take a few more shots, and share a few more remarks. The two enjoy their company as the two continue to warm up. Though, after a while, Tod looks at Miles. Even though he’s already feeling himself loosen up, Miles seems to be relatively solid, mostly unfazed by the heat. Perhaps Jim was going easy on him? Or maybe it was his jacket?

“How are you… still so solid?” Tod asks slightly confused.

“I guess I’m a harder slime” Miles says after thinking for a moment.

“Mmm?” Tod leans in a bit “Maybe choose some better words, my friend”.

Miles laughs. “Oh, stop it!” He says jokingly, though… the possibility seems to entice him. Still, he’s not willing to make a move like that on his newfound friend… though maybe later he might. He flags Jim for another shot.

As he arrives, he warns the two “You guys are getting to some pretty hot temperatures. I’d suggest the two of you slow down a bit.”

“Yeah actually…” Tod adds, feeling himself start to melt a bit. “We should probably slow it down. I assume you don’t want to leave so early.”

“Well… maybe I do… if it means leaving with someone.” Miles said with a wink.

“ _oh_ ” Tod says a bit surprised, but not opposing to the possibility.

“Bottoms up!” Miles said, as he took another shot. Tod took his shot too.

“Let’s take it up a notch. Could you get me a shot with some lemon?” Miles said.

“Sure… though I’m going to have to hold you back for a second after that. You’re really starting to sweat. You want one too, Tod?” Jim says.

“No… I think I’ll hold back for a bit.” Tod adds.

Jim nods as he walks away to gets a single shot.

Tod looks at Miles with genuine concern that a newcomer is drinking as much as… no _more_ than what he usually drinks in this short of a time. “Are you alright?” He asks.

“I know I’m sweating. I wanted to loosen up tonight somewhere social, and I’m finally getting there.” He seems slightly woozy as he wipes his brow.

Jim comes back with the shot, a slight look of concern for his patrons.

“Here” he says with a pause “Maybe wait a moment to take this one.” He adds as he faces Miles.

Miles ignores the warning and immediately heads for the shot. He shudders more harshly, flinging more of his mass away. He’s about to flag down Jim again, but he’s stopped by Tod’s hand.

“Look man, I’d listen to him. I’m already starting to melt a bit. Take it easy for a moment.” He says.

“I’m fine. I’m not even kidding, I have a high tolerance for temperature. I work in hot places”

“Well you’re starting to melt too” Tod says pointing at his shirt.

“Oh shit!” He says as the realization hits him. He snaps out of his haze for a moment as he looks down and stands up. His white t-shirt was getting soaked, revealing some of his slim form. “I didn’t notice I was getting that melty.”

“Trust me you don’t notice it when you’re getting into this. Its one of the reasons you shouldn’t do it alone at home! Thank goodness you did it here with Jim and I.” Tod says with a small laugh.

“Oh man… yeah…” He says, calming down.

“Look, let me take care of this” He says, before looking to Jim, signaling to get them the check. “You got a place to stay nearby or should I call a cab?

“Do you really think some cab driver is going to take a melty slime like me?” he says with a laugh. “No no… I know of a motel around here I can check in to. Just about a block away. I thought ahead.”

“Ah… you’re right.” Tod says with a nervous laugh.

“In fact, I wouldn’t mind it if you’d come with me… I mean if you want.” Miles says shyly, moving up to his side.

“Well…” Tod says.

“Come on!” He says with a wink. “I’m sure you’d like that.”

“Oh… alright. Just give me a sec” Tod says, as he drops the cash to cover their drinks. Jim gives a sly look to Tod as they leave. Tod looks back only to shrug his shoulders, and walks off.

* * *

Miles lays at Tod’s side, laying a hand on his wider, now exposed gut. The rooms dim lighting lets them see each other glistening, melting down the sides of the bed slightly. Tod’s thick arm is behind Miles, holding him closer. The two are moaning softly as they feel their masses mix a bit, their outer membranes long gone after having drunk a little more hot water.

Miles’s finger dances on Tod’s mass, leaving a tiny swirl of yellow on his green. Tod brings him in a little closer, using his other hand to tilt Miles’s head up to kiss him. Miles follows suit, reaching one hand back, moaning softly as their tongues begin to twirl.

Their cocks slowly start to harden, as Tod rolls over to his side. Their kiss breaks as the two look down.

“Looks like someone’s excited” Tod says seductively, as he reaches a hand down.

“Ha… At least I’m not the only one” Miles adds, pushing his partner’s head back into his to keep kissing.

Miles grunts softly as his he feels Tod’s large hand wrap around their cocks and begin to stroke… very slowly.

Miles’s other hand moves down, slipping into Tod’s green mass, trying to reach his core. Tod moans softly, and gasps as he feels his core caressed. He splashes some green pre, sandwiched between the two of them.

“Hey! Don’t bring out the big guns just yet” He says to Miles, pulling back.

The two notice the array of strings forming between them, seeing how they’re an almost lime-green like color at their center.

“We’re mixing!” Tod says, quietly excited.

“You didn’t feel it?” Miles says, pulling them back together, and kissing him once more.

Their two cocks become engulfed in their mass, their bodies rubbing up against each other. Tod subconsciously starts to hump into Miles.

Tod rolls over, laying Miles on top of him. His large gooey hands start caressing his back, slowly making his way down to grab at his ass.

Miles moans softly in response, parting their kiss. As he looks down, through the strings of their interconnected mass, he sees their cocks again. He can’t tell how much of their wetness is melting goo, or pre.

“Ffuck me…” Miles says.

“Mmmm…” Tod says, perhaps taking it a little too literally. “Gladly” he adds,

Tod pushes on Miles’s ass, moving him up. His cock slides underneath his hip until popping up behind him. Miles only moans in response, eager to be absolutely pounded by Tod’s tool.

He takes his dick, slathering it against Miles’s ass, as another hand slips under his armpit, lifting him up slightly. “You ready for this?” He asks seductively.

“Fuck yeah!” He moans, biting his lip as he feels himself lifted.

Tod lines up his cock, teasing Miles just a little more, before slowly lowering him.

Miles grunts as he feels his slime parted by Tod’s massive member. “It- It’s so big!” He gasps.

“Want it bigger?” Tod asks, tilting his head.

“ _oh?_ ” Miles is somewhat shocked, but excited. “How big?”

“Just watch” He says. He starts to hump, his cock stretching, thickening with each movement.

“Oh fuck!” Miles feels him grow, feeling his stomach bulge slightly. He’s absolutely loving it, and starts lifting himself, riding Tod’s cock.

“Mmmph!” Tod moans, feeling his partner take over. His hands start caressing Miles’s sides, noticing how his goo seems to tie itself with his mass.

Still, he’s not going to let him take control of the situation. Gently, he pushes him closer, trying to get him to lay on top of him.

Miles doesn’t resist, especially as he feels his goo mix again with Tod’s along his chest. Tod starts humping again, harder, deeper.

Miles’s head looks up, moaning as he feels Tod’s cock start reaching up to his stomach. He gasps, his mouth wide open as he’s overloaded with pleasure.

His cock, now deep within Tod’s stomach, shoots out small puffs of pre. Tod moans softly, as he starts to leak into Miles himself. With each small shot, each moan, the two of them grow meltier.

Tod’s large arms hold Miles closer, squishing them together as he continues to hump. Miles’s goo starts seeping into Tod’s, small globs of yellow goo getting lost within a deep ocean of green.

The two are also melting extremely heavily by this point. A large puddle of lime green forms around them, cascading off the bed.

One of Tod’s hands moves to push Miles’s head back down. They moan hard as they kiss once more, deeply, passionately. Their eyes shut as they feel themselves near their eventual climax.

Their cores are also quickly getting closer. As they do so, their thoughts, their feelings… their _pleasure_ stats to merge.

By this point, Miles is spreading thin, mostly formed around Tod’s massive cock, trying to keep it inside of himself, trying to keep feeling it.

Slowly, their masses become so interconnected, that humps transition to just jolts within their goo. Wet slaps are soon replaced with the sounds of goo sloshing about.

Tod’s hands, now just barely defined above their slowly blobifying shape, caresses the back of Miles’s head as they part their kiss, giving each other one last look. They know they’re getting close. They can _feel_ each other getting close.

“Ready?” Tod asks, softly.

Miles wordlessly nods.

Tod’s hands move quickly down to his balls as they feel their cores now just inches apart.

Their last few moments are spent moaning, screaming, howling as they look up and above themselves with tightly shut eyes and agape mouths.

Suddenly, it hits them. Their cores bump into each other, and its an immediate explosion of orgasmic delight.

The two of them yell a loud “FFFFUCK!” in sync, as they cum into each other. Tod’s thick creamy green cum bursts into what’s left of Miles’s yellow mass, shooting with such force that it goes deep into his chest, up his throat. Miles yells as he feels his mouth suddenly not just wet with his own goo, but also Tod’s seed, softly bursting up his throat.

He too cums, his yellow seed puffing into Tod’s mass, quickly dissolving into it, not shot out with as much force.

Quickly though, the globs of yellow and green start to mix more thoroughly. A lime green color quickly starts to spread from their center as they keep jiggling, keep pumping each other with their seed.

Miles’s core continues to rub up against Tod’s driving the two mad as they feel double the pleasure they’re used to. Quickly, whatever definition they had is melting away.

Miles and Tod kiss one last time as their heads start to melt into each other’s, still moaning, still cumming.

The lime green color starts to spread out, their mass fully merging. Each shot of their seed only accelerates it. With great force, one last shot makes the rest of their mass the same color. Their kiss parts as their heads are hit by the change, as if they’re getting whiplash from the impact.

They hold their position for an instant, crying out in pleasure one last time, before losing control of their shape.

The sounds of gooey splashes reverberate across the room as they drain out the sides of the bed.

At the end of it all, two cores, one much larger than the other, lie together at the center of the bed, surrounded in lime-green goo. Maybe they’ll separate, maybe they’ll stay together…

Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is work 12 of "Drips", a series of short stories about slime/slime or slime/human interactions in the human world. I'm only posting some to AO3. You can find others in my other platforms linked in my profile


End file.
